Numerous devices are already known for running on a flat tire, some of which have been developed for fitting to armored vehicles or to vehicles for military purposes, and they are effective although complex in structure, heavy, and expensive, whereas other devices are much simpler but not very effective insofar as the distance that can be travelled on a flat tire is very short, with a tire being destroyed in a few kilometers if it continues to be run while flat.